


When you see her

by SheartWendy



Category: BVNDIT (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheartWendy/pseuds/SheartWendy
Summary: Yiyeon joins a new company then she sees her.
Relationships: Lee Simyeong & Jung Yiyeon
Kudos: 3





	When you see her

Part I

The first time you see _her_ , you've just entered a new company and only hope for the best to happen. Having your best friend, Chungha, by your side helps a little too.

With a beautiful smile, she introduces herself as Lee Simyeong, you realize she's the only person taller than you in the room and that piques your curiosity. By the time you're out of your daze, she's walking straight to you and you find no way to avoid the inevitable so might as well just introduce yourself in the best way possible.

(Turns out her smile is brighter than the sun, her laugh is the most beautiful sound you've ever heard in your life and the way she looks at you makes you want to risk it all, just for her.)

Part II

The second time you see _her_ , you had just gotten the news that your best friend was going to be on a tv show, and by the looks of it, finally, achieve her dream, you don't wanna feel left behind so you just smile through the process 'cause that's just the kind of best friend you are. She sees through you, though not making it obvious, and with the same smile as before, proceeds to make you forget about all your worries. That's when you realize that Lee Simyeong is going to play a really big part during your time here, so you start enjoying it.

(You didn't just enjoy it, you loved it, and tried to get as much of it as you possibly could.)

Part III

You always assumed she was your age, just by looking at her anyone would think that she's at least 20 years old. That's why, on the third time you see _her_ while going through the monthly checkups, you learn that she's 4 years younger and that fact makes you puzzled for a while.

(But not long enough for you to contemplate on not talking to her any longer. It's only natural when you start treating her a bit gentler than everybody else.)

Part IV

By the fifth time you see _her,_ you two are already having friendly conversations and for this, you thank your newfound friend, Songhee, her princess-like best friend, Jungwoo, and their seemingly mature maknae, Seungeun, for being the amazing souls they are.

The five of you play games together, sing to timeless songs, and get to know each other a lot better. You find yourself entranced when _she_ and Seungeun start dancing to some boy group song, you can't take your eyes off _her,_ and somewhere in between synchronized moves she catches your eyes, and instead of shying away, she smiles that beautiful smile of hers.

(And as fate would have it, she's just as filled with surprises as you expected, and that night, you stay awake wondering how perfect a person can be.)

Part V

Through late nights and early wake-ups, the five of you slowly become one, and even though your best friend is far away working hard into the recording of the last episodes of the show, it's like she never left, with the two of you chatting at least 3 times a week, and you think maybe life wasn't as hard as everyone claimed.

Part VI

The twentieth time you see _her,_ you're more than just acquaintances you're working together on a joint project for that month's evaluation. It's 10 pm when you decide to take a break from your task, she invites you to eat tteokbokki and you try to decline, with the excuse that you're older and you should be the one paying. She doesn't give in and, with a smile on her face, takes your hand, and leads you to your favorite restaurant.

(How she knew that? You will never know; you just hope this situation repeats itself hundreds of times more.)

Part VII

The fiftieth time you see _her_ , you're with the rest of your friend group practicing a new Day6 song when a group of male trainees start glancing at _her_ from across the room, a feeling of dread starts to fall over you. You knew she was popular in the company since day one, you just didn't expect for this to happen so soon. The trainee asks her out and with a sheepish smile she says yes, Songhee and Jungwoo notice what just happened and give you a look of pity, they suspected about your feelings and could only imagine how to hurt you were.

(You call Chungha crying, you had never felt like this before. Being your best friend meant she knew of your attraction to women and she had always been there to help you and support you. When you end the call, feeling much better, you can't help but feel thankful for your friendship.)

((When in private, Simyeong tells the male trainee that she isn't interested, she just didn't want to reject him in public. He feels disappointed but ultimately understands.))

Part VIII

The sixtieth time you see _her_ , she confronts you for ignoring her, she looks disheveled and you never meant for it to happen. You break down telling her how much you missed her and that you're sorry, though you never really explain what exactly happened. You hug it out, she smiles at you again and you go back to feeling like the most powerful being on earth.

(Simyeong isn't stupid though, she has her suspicions, but like you, she doesn't want to assume anything. Lord knows assuming can get messy.)

Part IX

The seventieth time you see _her_ , she confides in you and you find out that she doesn't want to be a singer anymore, that she's going to stop being a trainee but that she doesn't want to lose your friendship. She's been a trainee for about 3 years now and even if her parents aren't pressuring her, there's only much one can take. You smile and tell her that everything will be okay, that you hope she finds another passion and that you will never leave her side.

(You break a little inside, things will never be the same without her, but you still have your friends, and Chungha will be back in a few months, everything will be okay.)

Part X

You both stay true to your word, for a while, you text each other on the daily and she keeps you updated on her school life. You once again realize things between the two of you are almost impossible, but you are not ready to face that reality just yet.

(Eventually, months pass. Chungha's back, you find that what you're feeling for _her_ is love, and the two of you slowly drift apart.)

((What you don't know is that she helps for it to happen, being away from you is taking a toll on her life and maybe, just maybe, some time apart will make things better. Spoiler: it doesn't.))

Part XI

The hundredth time you see _her_ , she pays all of you a surprise visit to the company, Chungha is a new addition and the six of you go out to eat. While enjoying your time there she tells you that she's coming back, you smile your biggest smile ever and the hug you give her is bone-crushing. Your best friend looks at you smugly and everything is back to normal.

(You later find out that Chungha and you aren't debuting together, but rather, she is debuting solo, you are then the happiest best friend in the world. But you can't help but feel a little lost, after all, you're the oldest, and your debut had gotten pushed away once more.)

Part XII

The two-hundredth time you see her Seungeun comes running from her classes to tell the four of you that the company is debuting a new girl group, and it's as if your day instantly got gloomier. That is until the CEO tells you you're going to be the leader of the group and that your bandmates are going to be the very friends you made in these past three years.

(The five of you hug each other for hours, and you realize there are no other people in this world you would ever want to debut with.)

Part XIII

The two-hundred-thirtieth time you see _her_ , it's only the two of you, the rest had already left and she's shifting her weight from right to left, you can only wonder why. She gets closer to you, smiles and you can't find the right words to say how you feel. And that's how you, unceremoniously, mutter the words 'I like you', she barely hears you but still breaks into a beautiful smile, you can only assume that that is a good thing.

(You come to the conclusion that the sun is indeed left jobless every time Lee Simyeong smiles, you also find out that it was not a good thing but a great thing, she then kisses you and you finally find what had been missing all this time.)

((From then on you get to know every quirk, every mole, every little thing about her, and you can't help but wonder what you have to do to keep this going for the rest of your life.))

Part XIV

The thousandth time you see each other is the day you debut, she looks more beautiful than ever with her blonde hair, and right before you get on stage you tell her you love her.

You then stop wondering, assuming, realizing, or thinking because this time you are sure.

You don't deserve her, but she still chose you.

She must definitely love you.

**Author's Note:**

> So there aren't many bvndit stories and I wanted to change that! Feel free to comment and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
